Being Normal
by Kowaba
Summary: Natsu always thought that a life without his fire wouldn't be a life worth living. In fact, he'd say life without Magic at all would be horrible. So imagine his surprise when he hears Kinana say she actually likes not having Magic. He simply can't wrap his head around that! Hopefully she can help him understand.
1. Chapter 1

**Natsu x Kinana**

 ** _A/N:_**

 **Fan: Hey Kowaba-senpai, how many times have you thought about Natsu x Kinana?**

 **Me: I don't know, how many loaves of bread have you eaten in your life?**

 **Fan: *gasps* Kowaba-senpai! You can't mean-**

 **Me: Oh yes, I have!**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** **I do not own the Fairy Tail series or any characters in said series.**

 ** _Warnings:_** **Slight OOC, maybe some intense fisting but who knows?**

 **"** I don't know about this... **" - Regular Speech**

 **'** _I need to get back!_ **' - Regular Thought**

 **"Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora!" - Attack**

 **"** ** _The Northern Fortress, Monday 2:36 p.m._** **" - Place Setting**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _Fairy Tail, Wednesday 8:41 p.m._**

Kinana hummed her song softly as she washed a dirty dish. Being a woman who kept to herself and never involving herself with the rambunctiousness of her fellow guild mates, she didn't have much to worry about. Kinana led a small, happy, and bright life. While most of her clients worried about jobs or training, she put her mind towards buying a new coffee table or perhaps new patio furniture even if she didn't have a patio in the first place. Just a simple woman she was.

"Kinana," Mirajane Strauss smiled at her as she cleaned a mug next to the purple haired woman. "What song are you humming? I'm very curious."

Kinana was taken back by surprise. "I'm sorry Mirajane, I didn't know I was that loud." She apologized.

Mirajane laughed melodically at that. "Relax Kinana, I don't mind it at all, in fact, I prefer it over the loud chattering. So what is the name of it? I'd like to know, if you don't mind." The white haired model said politely but frowned when she saw the look of pain cross Kinana's equally beautiful features.

"I don't know Mira, I wish I did. All I remember of this song was that it's from my childhood but I don't even know who sang it to me. But from what I know, it was a song sang to soothe crying children." Kinana whispered.

Mirajane wrapped a comforting arm around her fellow bar wench's shoulders and hugged her. "Im sorry, I had no idea Kinana." She apologized softly.

Kinana just waved her off. "Don't worry about it, I'm sure I'll remember it someday, I just have to keep pushing forward and then maybe one day my memories will come back. I'm sure of it." Kinana said sadly, putting up a faux smile which Mira saw straight threw.

"And we'll be with you every step of the way, you won't have to do this alone!" Mira reassured with a confident smile.

The purple haired waitress shared her sentiment. "Thank you Mira. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to finish washing these dishes so we can close on schedule." She said before scrubbing the plate with renewed vigor.

Mirajane didn't say another word and scrubbed the mug with as much tenacity as Kinana had. But while they're backs were turned, two well aged and drunken fools waltzed over to the bar to run their nightly pickup lines on the two barkeeps.

"Oh my sweet Mirajane, if I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put 'u' and 'i' together!" Macao proclaimed, his wrinkled forehead shifting up into his hairline to become even more unappealing.

"Hey Kinana, fancy doing an old man a favor and going for a midnight stroll with me?" Wakaba asked before taking a puff of his pipe.

The two women merely laughed them off as they tried to do the impossible, something akin to a man with no arms climbing atop a mountain. Thankfully for the two geezers though, Elfman arrived just a few seconds after Macao tried (and failed) to woo Mirajane.

"Big sister, me and Lisanna were wondering if you'd like to go with us on a job tomorrow. Do you wanna come?" He asked. "If you came, it would be quite manly!"

Mirajane laughed at her brother's attitude and nodded. "Sure thing Elfman, how about we all go over there and pick one out?" She suggested to which the bigger man nodded. "Kinana, do you mind watching the bar while I go look at the board?" Mira asked politely.

"Not at all Mira!" Kinana gave them a heartfelt smile, glad to see a family do something together.

Wakaba looked at Macao and nudged him with his elbow. "Well it's getting to be about that time, might as well hit the old, dusty trail!" He yawned and that made Macao yawn as well.

"You idiot! Now you got me yawning!" Macao laughed as he got up.

"Have a goodnight you two!" Kinana smiled and waved to them as they got Romeo and took off into the night. She noted that it was almost nine o'clock but something just didn't feel right in the air amidst the guild. Usually something would be going on right about now but she couldn't place her finger on what.

Shrugging and waving it off as just her imagination, she reached under the bar to get another wrap when...

"Boo!" Natsu jumped out from under the bar and nearly scared the life out of poor Kinana.

"Kyahh!" The purple haired woman shrieked but thankfully the amount of guild members around was nothing to think twice about. Only a few actually heard her but didn't bother reacting.

"Whoa Kinana! Watch yourself, you don't want to fall now, do you?" Natsu asked as he grabbed her and stopped her from falling down.

As soon as Kinana caught her breath, she relaxed in his arms for the moment. "Natsu! What are you doing under the counter!?" She asked, still a bit red in the face. Her blush was either from her frightened state or the fact that she felt her generous bust pressed against his hard muscles, even she didn't know.

"Practicing my ninja skills! What else would I be doing under there?" He asked as if the answer was as clear as day.

Kinana just shook her head and closed her eyes. "I should have known, I knew something was strange when I noticed you weren't in the guild." She said, still not reacting to being in his arms with their bodies pressed against each other.

"That's what I was going for!" Natsu said as if he deduced some great mystery. "In order to be a good ninja, I have to be hidden. But it's not as fun unless someone suspects something."

The woman in his arms giggled. "Even though you scared me out of my own skin, I'm surprised. We've never talked this much before." She noted.

Natsu gave her a confused glance. "Huh? I guess so, I always thought you were the silent type ya know?"

"Well usually, but I still like to chat whenever I'm serving." Kinana responded.

"Speaking of serving..." Natsu looked around the back of the bar. "Where's Mira? Isn't she usually back here?" He asked.

Kinana nodded. "Yeah, but she went to go pick out a job to go on with her brother and sister." She told him.

"Ah, well that explains that." Natsu said but it still looked like the gears in his head were turning, thinking of something to ask. She wouldn't rush him, but she eagerly awaited his response. Finally, after a few seconds, he spoke. "I'm sorry." He apologized.

That shocked her.

"Sorry? For what?" She asked.

"That everyone's going on jobs with their families and using their magic while you're just back here, alone, with no powers." He said bluntly which made her sweat drop.

' _Way to put it delicately..._ ' She laughed in her head. "Oh it doesn't bother me one bit, I actually like being powerless." She said.

"What!?" Natsu shouted in shock as he dropped her, causing her to cry out in shock before hitting the ground. "How can you say that Kinana? Did you hit your head or something?" He asked as he began to scan her head over for any wounds or damages.

Kinana sighed, her shoulders slumping as she moved a strand of her deep purple hair off of her face. Once he stopped rambling on with inquiries, he offered her a hand, which she took and stood up off of the floor.. "Figures, you wouldn't understand." She said wistfully as she set the plate down.

Natsu leaned back on the counter. "Try me." He said, clenching his fist. "Now I'm really itching to know why you don't want magic." He said.

"It's not that I don't want magic, it's just that I'm perfectly fine with not having it." Kinana told him. "Like I said, you don't understand." She said as she tried to turn around but was stopped as Natsu put his hand on her shoulder.

"Then help me understand, Kinana. Now you've got me really interested." Natsu said honestly.

The purple haired bar wench shook her head and chuckled at his tenacity. "Ugh Natsu, you're not gonna give up until I tell you, huh?" She asked to which he nodded.

"Yeah, I won't give up. What makes your life so interesting and meaningful? Why does it seem like the opposite of mine but is just as fun?" Natsu asked.

Wiping her wet hands off, Kinana turned back to face him. "Well, there's really no words for it. I just make the most of everyday behind this counter." She said but noticed that answer didn't full sate his hunger. "If you want..." she began to chew on her bottom lip and a nervous blush creeped up on her beautiful face. "I can ask Mira and see if you can shadow me tomorrow." She offered.

"Shadow you?" Natsu looked at her oddly. "What the hell does that mean?"

"It means you would follow me around and see and do what I do everyday. It would give you a better insight of my daily life. But that's if you want to." Kinana explained.

"Sure thing! Sounds fun!" Natsu smiled.

Kinana began to untie her apron, unknowingly causing her ample bust to finally regain their original shape and practically inflate before Natsu's eyes. "I'll go ask Mira, but you should probably go home and get some rest for tomorrow." She said.

"Aye aye!" Natsu said, pulling a Happy and saluting the woman.

Kinana chuckled to herself as she watched him mow down anyone who was in his path to the door. Good thing most of the more important Fairy Tail members had left already otherwise Natsu would have to be dealing with an angry Erza the next day. Shaking her head at his antics, Kinana walked over to the request board when Mirajane stood alone, her siblings leaving and relying on Mirajane's better judgment of jobs.

"Umm Mira?" Kinana asked politely as she walked up to the older woman. Well, younger in age, not appearance as Tenrou sort of messed up the whole age system for the S-Class trial goers.

Mira looked behind her shoulder and smiled at the purple haired woman. "Oh Kinana! Is there something you need?" She asked.

Kinana nodded and nervously played with her fingers. "Umm, I was wondering if umm... I could let Natsu shadow me tomorrow as I worked?" She asked.

Mira rose an eyebrow in curiosity. "Natsu? Shadowing you? Now I'm quite curious as to how this happened!" Mira laughed.

"Well, he kinda asked me why I loved 'being normal' so much and since it was kinda hard to explain, I might as well just show him. So that's why I want him to shadow me." Kinana explained.

Humming in thought, Mira tapped herself on the chin as she crossed her arms. "Well I don't see any problem with it, as long as he doesn't break anything or harass and customers."

Kinana smiled at the taller woman. "Thank you Mira! You won't regret this!" She said before catching a glimpse of the clock. "Oh dear, it's almost closing time! I have to finish the dishes!" She shrieked before scrambling to make her way to the mountain of uncleared dishes.

Mira just chuckled to herself and looked at the purple haired woman. ' _Hmm, if this is what I think it is, I must say I'm impressed with those two! Scheming behind my back, with their unlikely alliance. If they truly wish to achieve their goal, they should know I'm a tough cookie to crack._ ' Mira giggled in her head as she made to join her fellow waitress.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _The Next Day_**

It was bright and early, the sun just beginning to shine down onto the world. Kinana instructed him to be here this early for "early morning training" as she put it. He just wished that it was physical training, not learning how to wash dishes. Just by looking at the exterior, Natsu could tell that no one else was at the guild save for a few people, those people being Makarov and Kinana.

Upon opening the door, he could tell that he was right. It was almost completely abandoned save for Kinana, who was standing behind the counter and waving at him, and Makarov who just sipped his coffee and took not-so-subtle glances at Kinana endowments.

"Good morning you two!" Natsu yelled out, beating his chest.

"Natsu," Makarov grumbled as he took another sip of his coffee. "What the hell are you doing here so early? And where's Happy?" He asked.

Natsu walked in and let the doors slam shut behind him. "Happy! Oh he's... I have no idea. But I'm here to help Kinana today!"

Makarov looked at Kinana with owl like eyes. "Kinana, you want that brat to help you? Why on Earthland would you do that to yourself? Have you gone insane? Has all the oxygen in your head left and gone to those giant breasts of yours?" Makarov leered.

Kinana just gave Makarov an annoyed glare. "Master! I'll have you know that I'm perfectly well! I'm just letting Natsu shadow me for the day, that's all! I don't see why you had to bring my chest into this..." she mumbled.

"Because they're fucking huge!" Natsu said as he came up to the bar and sat next to Makarov. "Like, they're probably bigger then watermelons!" Natsu practically leered which made Kinana blush and squeal cutely.

It was even worse when Makarov joined in. "Right you are boy! I wouldn't be surprised if those jiggly giants had their own gravitational pull!"

"Kyahh! Stop talking about my boobs!" Kinana screeched which made Natsu and Makarov burst into laughter, making her pout with her blush of embarrassment.

"Men..." she mumbled as she crossed her arms under her fantastic rack. "Well Natsu, if you're gonna stop harassing me about my chest, you can help me make breakfast." She told him.

Once he calmed down, Natsu nodded and jumped over the counter to join her. "Aye aye captain!" He saluted. "What do you want me to do first? Heat the bacon? Flip the pancakes? Syrup the waffles?"

Kinana smirked as she could now deliver some much desired payback. "Nope! Wash the serving dishes!" She said, knowing that it was probably the one job Natsu didn't want to do.

"Noooooo!" Natsu clenched his fists, raised them into the sky, and bellowed out on sadness.

Makarov had to cover his ears and with an annoyed glance, got up with his coffee. "Alright, I guess I'll go do my sudoku puzzle upstairs then." He said as he got up and left to go to his office.

Once he left, Natsu immediately stopped crying out in agony. "I don't wanna do the dishes!" He pouted like a child.

Kinana, who was in the process of stirring some batter together, looked over her shoulder at him and couldn't help but feel pity for the young Dragon Slayer. "Oh alright... but how about you grab those melons for me and start-"

 _Squish!_

Kinana's head immediately shot up with her eyes widened and a brilliant red blush covered her features. "Kya..." she let out a soft, almost unrecognizable moan.

"These melons, Kinana?" Natsu asked, completely unfazed by the situation.

In Natsu's rough, calloused hands, he held Kinana's delectable prizes with as much greed and want as a miner who just struck gold. But he didn't just hold onto them tightly, he went as far as digging his fingers into the jiggly flesh and morphing them into any shape he saw fit. Kinana's two colossal knockers were now his. And it felt like he wasn't going to let go of them any time soon.

"Natsu...?" The purple haired maiden asked in a low, almost whisper like voice. Whether or not Kinana liked this hold, it was unknown, but what we do know is that she wants to get out of this hold before anyone sees.

"Yes?" He asked innocently, even if what he was doing was far from innocent.

"C-Could you... possibly... explain to me why you're grabbing... my boobs?" She stuttered nervously, scrambling to find the words.

Natsu's face was the one that contorted into a questioning one. "Kinana, you told me to grab your melons and that's what I did!"

With a shaky finger, she pointed to the fresh produce that was sitting over on the adjacent counter. "I meant those melons, not mine." She said.

Without a further thought, Natsu released Kinana's bombastic jugs. "Oh, sorry. I'll go cut them up for you!" He said with a new vigor and turned around to go cut the fruit.

' _How can he just feel me up and then act like nothing happened!_ ' She shouted in her head but her outward response was very different. "T-Thank you." She said.

"Mhmm," Natsu hummed back before she began to hear the familiar sound of a knife cutting through fruit. But Natsu wasn't exactly done with what just transpire. "Kinana?" He called out.

"Yes?" She responded, her face beginning to turn back to normal.

"You have really nice boobs. Like _really_ nice. Your's might not be bigger than Lucy's but they're still probably a few sizes bigger than any other girl here. But I know for sure that they are the softest." He said nonchalantly.

Kinana, now with a red face again, wanted to roll over and die. "T-Thank you..." she uttered. Boy oh boy, this was going to be a long day for her.

 ** _A Few Hours Later_**

"Thanks idiot," Laxus said as he took a plate of steak off of the counter and set the owed money on the table. Natsu grumbled back and took the money.

"What?" Natsu freaked out when he counted the money. "No tip!? What the hell dude? I had to learn how to not burn steak so that you could have that! Show some respect!" Natsu shouted.

The blonde turned back around and glared at Natsu. "Shut the hell up! Everyone knows I don't support the unfair tipping system!"

Natsu was about to fire back but was stopped when both Kinana and Mira put their hands on his shoulder.

"Don't go picking fights with patrons, Natsu." Kinana giggled.

Mira laughed too. "Yeah, it'll hurt your reputation and damage your clientele."

"Mira, I have no idea what you just said." Natsu admitted.

"It means no one will want to buy from you," Mira clarified with a smile.

Lucy, who just walked up to the counter, looked confused when she saw her best friend behind the counter. "Natsu? Why are you behind the counter?" Lucy asked.

Mira smiled at Lucy but turned to Natsu. "Kinana, take Natsu with you to go get the melons from the back." She asked politely.

Kinana immediately blushed and waved her arms frantically. "Wait Mira! You don't understand! Natsu's just going to-" she was cut off as Natsu grabbed her and began to walk to the back.

"Bye Lucy! I gotta go handle Kinana's melons but I'll be right back!" He waved to her while dragging a pleading and sputtering Kinana.

Lucy waved back, albeit a bit reluctantly, but looked at the white haired maiden as she stood in front of her. "So why is Natsu helping you two?" Lucy wondered.

Mira quickly looked around her and made sure no one else was around to hear them. "Come in close," she commanded to which Lucy did. "I think the reason Natsu wanted to help with Kinana today was because..." she trailed off as a small blush appeared on her face.

"Because?" Lucy rose an eyebrow in suspicion, leaning in closer.

Mira looked around again before returning. "I think Natsu has a crush on me," she whispered before falling into a fit of cute little giggles. "It's pretty adorable that he doesn't have the courage to approach me directly about it so he convinced Kinana to be his wingman."

"What?" Lucy asked.

"I mean it's really cute! The poor boy is entranced by the girl who used to bully him as kid! It's like a fairy tale!" Mira said.

Lucy did not believe one word of that. Mira could believe what she wanted to but Lucy knew better. There was something suspicious about Natsu helping them but it wasn't for love, well, at least not love for Mira.

"Mirajane," Lucy sighed with a tired smile as she stood up and walked around the counter. "I don't think that's the case."

Mira just closed her eyes and gave the buxom blonde a mocking laugh. "Oh Lucy, you wouldn't understand matters of the heart, you've never had a boyfriend!" She said.

Lucy groaned and crossed her arms under her chest. "Why'd you have to bring that up?" She winced.

"You know what? I'd wager if we went back there, we'd catch them scheming on how Natsu could seduce me!" Mira declared.

"Alright, you're on! I'm going to prove you wrong Mira!" Lucy smirked.

And with that, they shook hands on the deal and went into the back. It wasn't a very long walk to the storage room, but Lucy couldn't shake the weird feeling that the place was haunted, which was very weird considering she didn't believe in ghosts! Maybe it was because she heard a low, moaning sound.

Wait...

' _There's not supposed to be moaning!_ ' Lucy thought before running to the end of the hallway, when she reached the end, she looked into the storage room and covered her mouth to stifle her gasp of surprise.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Mira asked as she looked over Lucy's shoulder. She too gasped when she saw what was going on.

"Wow Kinana! These are ridiculously soft! They feel like two ginormous marshmallows!" Natsu said with a mile wide grin. Once again, his hands roamed Kinana's glorious chest only this time, Kinana wasn't resisting. He pushed up, down, side to side, in, and even pulled on the two beautiful twins. Kinana's large, milky pale breasts were his playthings for the moment.

"Ah! Kyah!" Kinana moaned as she sat in his lap, letting him feel her up. Never had anyone groped her breasts with such intense hunger. In fact, this was the first time she let anyone touch her like this! What was even more mind numbing for her, she felt something very large and very hard press into her bottom.

Lucy almost gave away their presence when she slammed the door but caught the door just in time to slowly close it quietly. She didn't want to disturb them the way they disturbed her.

"What the hell...?" Lucy breathed out in ragged breaths, a blush covering her face. She'd have to go get her mind wiped if she wanted to get some sleep tonight.

"Wow..." Mira's shoulders shook.

"Mira? Are you alright?" Lucy asked as she slowly backed away from the white haired woman.

Mirajane's shoulders stopped shaking and she just smiled at the Celestial Mage. "Of course Lucy! But I do have to say, to think Natsu would try to get to me by making me jealous is such an underhand tactic. I hate to admit it, but it's working on me." Mira smiled.

The blonde just shook her head and began to walk out. "Come on Mira, let's leave them be. That's none of our business." Lucy said.

 ** _The End_**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _A/N:_** **Well guys, how was that for a first chapter of a 2-3 shot? I think it went pretty well. Sure it's kinda small, but it's not suppos d to be super long. This was just a small little project to cure my boredom. Speaking of small and little, you'll probably notice how NGU isn't done yet, well that's because I'm doing my best to make it super long as one big finale. Oh and btw, what's with the lack of Kinana fics? Besides in harems, she doesn't really get much attention. That's a damn shame. Anyways, get ready for an update and let me know in a review if you liked it and if you want a lemon or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N:_** **So wow, a lot of you agreed with me! Not only that, I got some pretty damn good reviews to top it off! Since you guys were so awesome and showed your love and support, I decided to send out another chapter, with a lemon! So boom! It's Christmas in... June. Anyways, let's catch up with our favorite pair!**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** **I do not own the Fairy Tail series or any characters in said series.**

 ** _Warnings:_** **Slight OOC, maybe some intense fisting but who knows?**

 **"** I don't know about this... **" - Regular Speech**

 **'** _I need to get back!_ **' - Regular Thought**

 **"Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora!" - Attack**

 **"** ** _The Northern Fortress, Monday 2:36 p.m._** **" - Place Setting**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _The Guild Storage Closet_**

"Ahh..." Kinana moaned out as Natsu began to nip and nibble at her soft, pale neck. He treated it with utter delicacy, making sure not to harm her but only bring her pleasure. "N-Natsu~ we need to stop this," she pleaded oh so unconvincingly.

Natsu smirked as he began to drag his hot tongue up her neck. "Kinana, a girl as pure as you, you need a perfect man in your life. Let me be that man." He whispered huskily into her ear before licking her small earlobe.

Kinana's blush intensified by ten thousand after he said that. "N-Natsu? Where... where is this coming from?" She asked. She was desperate to know just where this new, sexy behavior was coming from.

However, when she turned her head over her shoulder to meet his gaze, she was stunned to find that Natsu's face met her's, therefore crashing his lips against hers!

"Mmm!" Kinana's eyes flew open and she scrambled to find the words necessary for the situation. Her first kiss! The one that was meant for the man she chose, was taken by Natsu! Oh how bizarre was this turn of events? Natsu went from not only being the first man to oh so daringly lay his hands on her feminine body, but to take her first kiss as well!

But her utter shock from the kiss alone didn't deter Natsu as he gently opened his mouth to slide his tongue against her lips, sending the purple haired woman reeling. Fortunately for Kinana's heart, Natsu didn't try to pry her mouth open and instead pulled away from her, a small string of saliva connecting his lips to hers.

Natsu took his left hand from her left breast, reluctantly releasing the momentous orb in favor of pressing his hand on her heart as if it symbolized his own. "From my heart Kinana. It took me working with you for a few hours to realize something. I can't obtain your lifestyle, I never wanted your life! What I really wanted was you! You're by far the most weird girl here, but in a good way! Everyone else here has magic except you, but you don't let that slow you down, you keep going, that's what sets you apart from everyone else and to be honest, that's what got me interested." He said.

Before Kinana could utter a syllable, he continued. "Normally when I jump out and scare people, they get pissed off! But you, you didn't get mad at me or anything! You just asked me why I did it. Not only that, you tried to help me get to know your way of life, even if you knew you were taking a gamble by letting me behind the counter and serving people. Other girls wouldn't do that." Natsu smiled as he removed both hands from her chest and wrapped them around her small waist.

"I love you Kinana, I love you with all my heart," he confessed.

Kinana stopped feeling in embarrassed as she just rested her arms on his. "You're just saying that, you don't really love me. It's impossible to love someone you barely talk to," she said.

"No, I do," Natsu said sternly. "When a dragon finds his mate, it's instant. They mate for life."

"Well..." Kinana looked down sadly. "You may love me, but Natsu, I don't know if I love you..." she said before breaking free of his grasp and standing up with her arms crossed. "I don't want to drag your heart around when I don't even return your feelings." The purple haired woman said.

Instead of standing up next to her, Natsu took a begging position on his knees and hugged her waist. "I don't care if you don't love me Kinana, I just want to be with you. In fact, I'll love you so much, you'll have no choice but to love me!" Natsu shouted with the flames of conviction burning in his heart.

Kinana let out a soft giggle as she felt his arms tighten around her and buried his face into the small of her back. "You're hopeless..." she smiled. "What am I going to do with you?" She asked herself.

But Natsu answered. "Feed me, love me, give me all of your attention." He said.

Rolling her eyes with a smile, Kinana turned around to look down at him. "Alright Natsu, I give up. You think you can woo me? I accept your challenge but be aware, I'm not going to give in so easily. I don't want a boyfriend that goes off and gets turned into dog chow while off on an adventure." Kinana crossed her arms.

Natsu smirked as he began to rapidly kiss her soft stomach. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" He kissed her abdomen over and over again.

Kinana blushed and ran a few fingers in his hair as he did so. "Well we better hurry up and get back out there otherwise the guild will start to suspect something." She laughed. That was exactly what she needed right now, rumors about her and Natsu _getting busy_ in the guild storage room.

"Let them talk," Natsu said as he finished his kisses and once again nuzzled his face into her. "I want them to know about us."

Giggling, Kinana managed to release herself from his grasp and went to grab a watermelon and a cantaloupe. "Come on Natsu, let's go." She said, her voice not leaving room for negotiations.

 ** _In the Main Hall_**

"Hey, I heard flame-tard was working the bar today, where is he? I wanna make him serve me the most complex drink of his entire life!" Gray smirked as he looked at Mira and Lucy.

Mira looked completely unaffected by what the two women had saw a few minutes prior, hell Mira was probably even more happy after seeing that, while Lucy looked a little on edge.

"Him and Kinana were just back there collecting some fruit for me, they'll be back any minute!" Mira said with a cheery tone.

"Yeah, they were just... grabbing some melons..." Lucy turned green in the face after she choked that out.

"What's wrong with you, Lucy?" Gray asked, a little concerned for his teammate.

"Nothing..." Lucy blatantly lied. "Just a little cold is all."

Gray didn't look convinced. "Should I go see what you're trying to hide back there or-"

"Mira! We got the melons!" Natsu announced as he and Kinana returned from the storage room, looking more chipper than before they went in there. "Anything else you need?" He asked her.

"Oh nothing!" Mira smiled, _'just your dick and your undying love for me_!' She added in her head.

"Come on Natsu, let's prepare the special fruit desert before it gets too late," Kinana smiled as she led him into the kitchen.

Lucy's mind, after hearing all the melon innuendo, couldn't help but jump to conclusions as they went back there. "I think I'm gonna turn in for the night..." Lucy covered her mouth as she left.

Gray just shook his head at the odd woman before turning back. "Hey numb nuts! Come take my order!" He smirked as he made a vicious plan in his mind.

Natsu's shoulders slumped as he dragged his feet over there. "What do you want?" He asked, not being able to insult a patron was really getting on his nerves.

Gray perked up and leaned on the bar as he began to list the very elaborate drink that he wanted. "I'd like a double..."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _Closing Time_**

"Whew! This has been a long day!" Natsu put down a wet cloth that he used to clean the bar and stretched his sore muscles. He looked over at his coworkers and saw that they were also adjusting themselves.

"You're right Natsu, this work is pretty tiring." Mira giggled as she popped her fingers.

Kinana stayed silent, choosing to just relax in peace as her two friends made idle chitchat as they closed up for the night. They had already done the greater part of closing up; which entailed putting up chairs, turning off lights, closing doors, etc. so now all they had to do was walk out and lock the main door.

Natsu was the first out, wanting to taste the sweet air of freedom, then followed by Mira and Kinana. Mira turned around and shut the great doors.

"Well Natsu I'm so glad you chose to help us today! It really lifted a lot of weight off of our shoulders. You should totally help us again!" She smiled.

Natsu just put his arms behind his head. "I'll think about it, see how things go for now. I'm just happy most of the members were busy today otherwise I probably would've worked my arms off!"

Mira giggled as she put a hand on the door, pulling it to make sure it was locked. "I don't doubt that, Natsu. But I think we are finally done for the day so feel free to go home and rest!" She said as walked by Natsu, accidentally bumping into him on the way. "Sorry Natsu! Guess I'm a bit more tired than I thought!" She laughed.

"No worries! It was might fault!" He waved her off. "Goodnight Mira!"

"Goodnight!" She said as she began her walk home to prepare for the job she had with her family the next day.

Once she was a good ways down the road, Natsu turned back to Kinana and wrapped his arms around her. "Shall I escort you home for the night, my princess?" He asked with a smirk.

Kinana's face exploded in a blush from both the physical contact and his comment. "P-Princess?" She asked.

"Yeah, you're my princess!" Natsu said as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. "But if we're gonna do this, we gotta do it at your place since my place is rather... messy."

"'Do this'? What do you mean by 'this'?" She asked.

Natsu developed a small blush on his cheeks as he scratched the back of his head. "Come on, don't make me say it. You know what I'm talking about..."

"No, I don't know. What do you mean Natsu?" She asked timidly.

Natsu leaned in close to her ear. "I'm talking about sex," he clarified.

And whoever said Kinana's face couldn't get any redder? There was practically steam rolling off of her face after he said that. "Umm... alright... let's go?" She whispered, not sure if she was going to go through with this. But Natsu seemed so energetic about it, so it must be worth the trouble, right?

Natsu scooped the bar maiden into his arms and carried her off into the city. "Alright Kinana, where do you live?" He asked.

"My house is on Crimson Street," she told him. "It's pretty small so it can be easy to miss, fortunately I'm with you otherwise I doubt anyone would be able to find it."

Natsu gawked at her. "Wow! You have your own house in the city?! Not even Erza has one! How can you afford it?" He asked, completely stupefied.

"I make a lot of money in tips." She shrugged nervously. "Plush Master pays half the rent, says he wants me close to the guild at all times in case something happens." The purple haired woman said.

Natsu nodded before seeing the street sign that had the name she told him. "This street?" He asked to which she nodded.

"Yup, turn here and my house is a few doors down on the right." Kinana instructed. The street was filled with little townhouses, each a different color. Kinana's was a deep green, almost the same color as her eyes. There was a windowsill with a small garden in the front. "This one!" She stopped him.

Natsu grinned as he came to a screeching stop, setting Kinana down so she could unlock the door. The poor girl was already nervously fumbling with her keys and Natsu breathing down her neck didn't help at all.

"H-Hold on Natsu! Let me get the door unlocked!" She whined before finally unlocking the door. Deep down, she kinda wished that the door would've just stay closed. Part of Kinana didn't want this. Sure she wasn't as excited about this as he was, probably due to the anxiousness of this being her first time, but another part was scared simply because she didn't want to give herself to him like this just yet. She's barely known him for more than a day or two and here they are! About to have sex!

Once he saw that the door opened, Natsu clutched Kinana in his arms and picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "You got a nice place Kinana," Natsu commented as he shut the door behind him. He wasn't going to bother taking her to her bedroom, they'd work their way there eventually. But for right now, the couch would do.

"Put me down gently," Kinana begged. Thankfully he did as she said and sat her down with him kneeling between her legs, looking up at her.

"You're so beautiful..." he whispered, putting a hand on her thigh which was still covered by her long skirt.

Kinana's heart pounded and her heart raced as he started to advance on her, grabbing her thighs and waist. Earlier when he grabbed her boobs, she wasn't as afraid since they were in public so he would've had to stop. But here in her house where they were alone, nothing could stop them from doing something stupid.

"Natsu! Wait!" She said as she pushed her arms onto his shoulders and forced him to back up. "I think we're moving way too fast!"

Natsu looked at her oddly as he backed away from her. "What do you mean we're moving too fast?" He asked dumbly.

"I-I don't think I'm ready for sex! I'm sorry that I let you come all the way over here just for me to shut you down like this, but I don't think I can do it!" She confessed.

"Kinana," Natsu surprised her with a mature look and voice. "When I confessed my feelings for you, you told me that you didn't love me. I understood that, but I still wanted to pursue you and try to change your mind. You took me up on that challenge. But Kinana, this is the only way I know of that deepens the bond between two adults. If there was any other way, I'd do it. But I will do all I can to make you love me back." He stated, the flames of passion and loyalty burning in his eyes and radiating off of his body.

Kinana felt her heart twist when she heard him say that. This was the first time anyone has ever gone to such lengths for her at all. Normally people just stopped trying to get to know her after a few talks but Natsu kept pushing. Slowly, he was pushing his way into her heart. She had set up walls so that anyone who tried to use her and take advantage of her would fail, but Natsu broke through them all. He may have even become more important to her than finding her lost memories.

"Natsu..." Kinana said softly. "What do you mean that this is the only way you know? Is this not your first time?" She almost whispered, a little afraid of the answer. This was the final test to seeing if he was worth the trouble of getting to know better. She by no means loved him right now, but if he gave her the wrong answer, she'd deny him all together.

Natsu's head hung low which made her heart drop. "No... it's not." He said. But before she could throw him out for trying to take advantage of her, he continued. "I've actually done it with both Erza and Lisanna. I didn't know what it was the first time Erza took me behind the guild but she told me that it was something only the best of friends do. I mean, after a few times she got more rougher until we had to stop using her bed because we kept smashing it, but I still thought we were deepening our connection."

"And what about Lisanna?" Kinana asked tonelessly, wondering why she was even listening.

"Lisanna was different. By the fourth or fifth time I could tell Erza was just using me. She didn't really want to make love but rather help her relieve stress. I grew to hate it because of Erza. But with Lisanna, she actually put her love and effort into making me happy. We went on a job together and we ended up getting the same room together. That was when it started. Sadly for Lisanna though, I just didn't return her feelings. No matter how I tried, I couldn't love her like that. She will always be my best friend, more so than Lucy, but I just couldn't." Natsu revealed.

Kinana's features softened a little. Even if he wasn't a virgin like her, she could still relate. She never told Makarov this but while she didn't remember the past, she still felt odd and strange feelings whenever she tried to remember. Every time she tried to remember, all she felt was used and unloved. That's exactly how Natsu felt. He was used and unloved by Erza. Not to mention she feels estranged from everyone for not sharing the same memories they did, which was similar to Natsu's resentment of himself for not loving Lisanna the way she loved him.

"I shouldn't let you stay here..." she started which caused Natsu to silently panic. "But I think I'm gonna let you. I didn't like the fact that you have been with other women before me because I felt that you were just after one thing. But after listening to your story, I can't help but feel even more similar to you. I may not have had the same experience as you, but I've felt the same way you did." Tears began to well up in her eyes at that point.

Natsu took her into his arms as she reached for a hug. "I promise you Kinana, you're the only girl I'll ever love. I've moved on from Lisanna and Erza, I know that for sure. But I don't think I would ever get over you if you decided that you didn't need me."

"I need you Natsu," Kinana whispered. "Now more than ever, I need you." She sniffed, whipping the tears away.

Gently pulling himself away from Kinana as she composed herself, he kneeled back and cupped her chin in his fingers. "Are you sure you want to go through with this?" He asked.

"What happened to all that bravado and confidence you had a moment ago?" She asked with a small, teasing smile on her face.

Natsu smirked back. "Well I guess I was too excited and didn't think about your feelings first. But once we go down this road, things will never be the same," he warned.

Kinana took his hand off of her chin and clasped her own hands around it. "Natsu, I'm a big girl. I think I know that I'm ready and the weight of this decision." She laughed.

"Good," Natsu licked his lips and lowered his gaze. "Because I didn't know how much longer I would be able to hold myself back. You don't even know how much I want to see these tits of yours Kinana. They've been driving me insane all day..." He whispered lewdly, his pupils boring into her stretched out tank top that held those giant milk tanks at bay.

Kinana blush and shook under his powerful, hungry gaze. If she didn't know any better, it looked like Natsu wasn't going to tear through her top and devour her breasts whole.

Fortunately for her though, Natsu decided there were more urgent matters as he caught the smell of a very sweet and tantalizing aroma. "*sniff* *sniff* Kinana? Are you... are you that wet?" Natsu smirked.

"I-I think so..." she stammered nervously, rubbing her thighs together to create some delicious friction.

Natsu redirected his gaze from her overweight knockers and directed it to the apex of her thighs which was hidden by her obnoxious skirt. "Tsk tsk," he clicked his tongue, "we can't have this skirt in the way now, can we?" He asked as he gently hooked his fingers around the waistband and began to tenderly slide them off of her, revealing her impossibly thick thighs of utter softness.

"Kinana," Natsu's dark eyes caught her's and she could feel his teasing smile pick away at her defenses. "I remember that you used to be a little chubby back before the trials, but I'm so happy to see that you grew up into such a beautiful woman." The teen told her. "I mean look at you, you don't have any muscles so that doesn't hold you back from being so damn soft! These thighs of yours are so... so beautiful! I definitely want to lay my head on them later, if you don't mind."

Ignoring the comment about her being a little chubby when she first joined the guild, Kinana just nodded. "S-Sure!" She said.

Getting an agreement to a future nap upon the maiden's lap, Natsu finally pooled her skirt around her ankles and took them off her legs completely. Now all that stood in Natsu's way was a pesky pair of bright red panties with a large wet spot in the front, a tell tale sign of Kinana's overflowing arousal.

"Cute," Natsu grinned as he hooked his long fingers around the small strings of the panties. However, when Natsu was hoping to get a glimpse of her virgin pussy, Kinana forcibly pushed his head down so he was forced to look at her feet.

"Not yet!" She cried out. "I want my panties off before you see my... my..."

"Pussy?" Natsu said with a tone of amusement, finding her innocence as a breath of fresh air. "Alright, let me get these off of you then."

"Thank you..." the purple haired woman spoke softly. Even as he brought her panties down, Kinana kept her thighs shut so he wouldn't see if he peeked. This was perhaps the hardest thing Kinana has ever done, showing her most private and intimate area to her first lover would always be a challenging opponent to a girl. To make matters even worse for Kinana, she knew that Natsu had seen at least two before seeing her's, how would her vagina stack up against Erza's or Lisanna's? Or perhaps even Lucy's?

Finally Natsu took off the red undergarment and teased her by stretching it with both hands right in front of his face, showing her the wide wet spot from her arousal and then he confidently took a sniff before grinning as a no doubt devious plan entered his mind. The next thing he did would be burned into Kinana's mind for the rest of her life, without so much as a word, Natsu brought her own panties up to her face and pressed the garment against her nose, practically forcing her to sniff it.

"Nat-mmm!" Kinana sputtered and babbled with a mouthful of cotton, her face almost matched Erza's hair color in terms of redness. The poor girl had no idea what to do!

"Heh, I'd thought you'd enjoy it," Natsu spoke up. "Enjoy the smell of your own essence, it should be a good warm up for what I have planned later on after tonight."

"Natsu! I-" Kinana tried to speak but Natsu wouldn't let her speak just yet. He knew she was in no danger of suffocating, but he couldn't afford to tarnish Kinana's good girl record with the police by having noise complaints filed on his behalf.

"Now, let's see what little Kinana's hiding behind these thick, luscious thighs..." Natsu's hands slipped into her inner thighs and slowly pushed them open. As much as it looked like he was forcing them apart, Natsu felt Kinana willingly open herself for him. "Now that's a good girl, nice and easy... oh yeah..." Natsu commented.

Finally, he had reached the holy land. Natsu Dragneel now kneeled before the mighty splendor of his princess's wonderful maidenhood. Like Kinana herself, it was plain, simple, yet utterly breathtaking to him. Her pale, milky skin sat there hairless and prim, not even the smallest blemish or mark. And her delicate slit quivered and moved for him to touch. Of course, with a pussy as beautiful and welcoming as her's, Natsu wouldn't leave it alone for long.

"Mmmm..." Kinana mumbled softly as she closed her eyes in embarrassment. "Don't stare so much!" She whined.

"Kinana, there's no need to be embarrassed by this. It's just another part of you, there's no shame in that!" Natsu told her. "Watch, I'll show you!" He said as he slowly dipped his head to the apex of her thighs were he was just a lip's touch away from her sacred place. Kinana watched with half lidded eyes as Natsu let out his long, experienced tongue hover over her trembling lower lips.

"I can't believe you're doing this..." she huffed, her ears burning red from her spreading blush. "You don't have to do this!" She waved her arms frantically in front of her, causing her great, big bosom to jiggle and wobble under her arms.

Natsu stopped himself and looked her in the eyes before continuing on. "I know I don't have to, but I want to!" He told her before the tip of his tongue gently grazed Kinana's petals. Kinana's frame shook as she felt his hot, fiery breath on her snatch and the tip of his tongue almost caused her to explode right then and there.

"N-Natsu!" Kinana squealed, her longs clinging to the sides of her chest caused him to wince. She may not have had the same muscle or strength as anyone else in the guild, but she somehow managed to hurt Natsu enough to cause him to change his plans.

"Here, let me..." he smirked as he hooked her legs on his shoulders and pulled her forward so she was slouching on her couch. But when Kinana thought that was all he was moving her, she was very wrong. "Hope you're flexible!" He said as he pushed her knees up to her shoulders. To his and her combined surprise, the movement didn't bother her at all! It was almost like she had the spine of a snake...

"W-Wow... I had no idea I could bend like this!" Kinana thought aloud.

Natsu nodded. "Yeah, but hey, it makes it easier for me so that's alright in my book!" He cheered as he now had a direct path to her aroused cunt. Now he could work without her pesky legs getting in the way. "Now to give you the proper treatment and worship you deserve Kinana."

Kinana wanted to cover her face to shield herself from the embarrassment. Never in her wildest dreams has a man ever went down on her, let alone Natsu of all people! However, when she expected to feel his warm tongue upon her needy pussy, instead she felt his hard, calloused fingertip pressing upon her.

"Look at your pussy Kinana," Natsu said in fascination as he gently pressed his middle finger at the entrance of her sopping wet snatch, the wet flower desperately clinging to the tip of his finger and begging him to press it in. He didn't leave it in need however and pressed in, feeling Kinana's soft, slimy insides wrap around the digit. "You're so wet!"

When Kinana tried to speak in regards to his comments, Natsu pushed his finger all the way in, relishing in the euphoric cries that fell out of Kinana's mouth. He didn't expect one finger to have made such a difference but he had a suspicion of why that is.

"Tell me Kinana..." he started with a devilish smirk, idly pumping his lone finger in and out of her sputtering pussy that provided a delicious wet sound as he moved his finger in and out. "Have you ever... touched yourself before?" He asked.

Kinana's face lit up a brilliant red. "W-What?" She gasped.

"Answer the question Kinana, have you ever masturbated? I'm curious!" Natsu continued.

Shoving her face down to look her overwhelming chest, Kinana shook her head fervently. "No! I've never touched myself!" She confessed. Natsu smirked as he knew that was the truth. Kinana was much too pure for this world and that made him feel a little bad about corrupting her like this.

"I can tell, otherwise your pussy wouldn't be drooling this much from just one finger. But do you want to know what happens when I add another? I'll show you!" And with that, when his middle finger was barely inside her, Natsu added his ring finger. Kinana's already wet and twitching cunt went ballistic when it felt it had another visitor. Without saying anything and just looking her in the eyes, Natsu began to rapidly thrust his fingers in and out of her oozing snatch, causing the girl to cry out in pleasure as her delicate pussy received such bitter treatment. Never had she experienced something so rough and quick that she loved it more than anything else on her mind.

She grew to not care about the embarrassing but arousing sound of her juices splashing around as he fingered her, or the way her juices seeped out onto the couch in quantities that would sure leave a stain.

"Too easy," Natsu breathed out as he lost her gaze, her eyes having moved down to look at his hand that so expertly worked her snatch better than she ever could. "I think I'm just gonna go ahead and finish you off, alright?" He asked rhetorically, not bothering to get an answer.

Her sweet, melodious moans echoed through the small house as Natsu did the seemingly impossible and picked up the pace, his hand and fingers becoming a vibrating blur that entered and exited her slobbering snatch. In less than a minute, Natsu had Kinana let loose a most beautiful scream as her pussy twisted around his fingers and squirted her sweet nectar all over his hand, even messing up the couch as she did so.

"Thatta girl Kinana," Natsu cheered as he gave her her first orgasm ever. The pink haired man began to think he overdid it by the way her body shook and her eyes nearly rolled up into the back of her head as she squirted. However, when most would worry about the now trembling Kinana, Natsu found it too cute of a reaction to pass up and wanted to see if he could elicit more from her.

' _Now I can finally taste her!_ ' Natsu shouted in his head as he moved both of his hands to the back of her legs to keep her seated and still as he worked his oral magic. Upon getting to eye level with Kinana's still streaming cunt, Natsu licked his lips. This would be no different than any of the other meals he enjoyed, only this was the nectar of his princess that he would be enjoying this time. So Natsu attacked her snatch like he did any meal and dove in head first, his hot mouth colliding with her sopping wet snatch to send Kinana reeling.

"Ahh!" She screeched, her feet kicking up and down as her kneecaps squished further into her heavenly knockers. She felt his long, steaming hot tongue course it's way through her slick tunnel, tasting ever centimeter within its reach. "Kyah! Natsuuuu!" She winced as the overload of pleasure threatened to fry her brain for good. His tongue made all sorts of movements and tricks, making her feels things she once deemed impossible to feel. However good Natsu was with his fingers, he was at least eleven times better with his tongue.

Had this been Erza's doing? Or was it Lisanna's? Why was Natsu so good at eating pussy? Those thoughts and more ran through her head faster than light. She just wish she had turned the temperature in the house down before they started, all of this foreplay was making her hot and sweaty, that was evident by the light sheen of sweat her body was coated in. To make matters worse, she felt droplets of sweat run down her cleavage, teasing her as it traveled the valley between her breasts.

Feasting upon her hairless mound was one of the greatest things Natsu could ever say he's done. This was his duty - no - privilege to say he treated Kinana with as much ability as he could. His tongue swirled around to collect every trace of her sweet, delicious juice. He may not have been wanting to make her climax again, but it was certainly something that ended up happening when he lapped at her essence.

"H-Here it comes again!" She shut her eyes this time, trying to hold back tears of pleasure as she reached another orgasm within a span of two minutes. Her head fell back and she fought hard to keep her legs from crashing down onto Natsu as he began to drink her fluids as fast as her cunt sent them out.

"Mmm," Natsu closed his eyes as well, basking in the feel of her washing his mouth. However, this orgasm was far too short for his liking because as soon as he drank, it went away. But Kinana still basked in the glow of her orgasm with half lidded eyes. "That was delicious Kinana..." Natsu wiped his dripping mouth with his fingers before licking said fingers. "We definitely have to do this again!"

"Haaahh Natsuuu~" Kinana babbled with star shaped eyes.

Natsu let out a chuckle. "Guess you liked it too huh?" He asked as he leaned up to her sweat dripping face. "Wanna taste?" He asked.

Kinana leaned her head back to avoid what Natsu was surely implying but it would seem Natsu would not take no for an answer. Kinana couldn't believe him! She had always imagined her first time being soft, gentle and sweet but so far all Natsu has done was turn her wonderful first time into a sloppy, wicked, and dirty thing that has left her legs trembling and her core sore.

Natsu, with a mouth still full of Kinana's juices, latched onto her's to feed her her own essence like a mother bird would do to her hatchlings. Sure Kinana revisited but eventually she stopped fighting and soon enough, his mouth was clean and she now held the totality of it all.

"That's good Kinana, now swallow." Natsu instructed. "And make sure you smile so I know you appreciate it."

' _This is so degrading..._ ' Kinana winced but complied with his orders. A deep part of her didn't want to hesitate in his request as she wanted him to make her feel even better. After all, the man has given her two orgasms and he hasn't even pulled his cock out! ' _The taste is so... so... tangy..._ ' She noted. When she had swallowed it all, Kinana's lips curled up into a shaky smile, her blushing making her look even cuter than before.

Natsu smiled at her as he stood up and looked down at her and gently pulled her legs down so she could rest. When Kinana's thighs touched the cushion however, she immediately felt uncomfortable as she felt the wet, sticky puddle cling to her soft skin. That caught Natsu's attention and he teasingly patted her on the head.

"Don't worry about the couch, we'll get you a new one later." Natsu told her.

With Natsu staring down at her like he was, Kinana felt so little. She couldn't help but try to avoid his gaze by lowering her own, that was when she first laid her eyes on it: the massive bulge that threatened to rip Natsu's shorts. Kinana may be very innocent, but she knew what was kept away from her eyes, Natsu's big, hulking cock. Honestly Kinana felt a little scared, she had no idea a man's penis could be that big, and that was when it was sheathed! She shook and trembled when she began to think of him unleashing it for her to see in its entirety.

When Kinana scooted over on the couch so she could recover on a spot that was ruined by her own body, she looked at Natsu with pleading eyes. "N-N-Now t-that..." she huffed as her lips and body still trembled from the earth shattering orgasm she experienced.

Natsu didn't make her feel any better as he laughed loudly at her blunder. "Hah! You really are cute and innocent! I guess I'm just so good that I broke poor Kinana!" He cackled madly.

Her blush of embarrassment grew a little angrier and she furrowed her eyebrows. "I-It's not fu-funny!" She stuttered again. But the purple haired woman would not let this continue for long. Huffing and digging her feet into the sofa, Kinana looked at him with the same determination he showed her when he confessed. "N-Now... now that you've seen and... _felt_ mine... I wanna see yours!" She managed to choke out.

Natsu stopped his laughter when he heard her demand to see his own anatomy. He didn't expect her to just demand to see it, he thought he'd have to force her eyes open to even look at it! Guess Kinana was more capable of change than he gave her credit for. But that didn't mean he wasn't going to tease her about it

"You wanna see what?" Natsu cupped his ear and leaned closer. "What are you talking about?" He asked.

Kinana opened her mouth to respond but found that this was more of an embarrassing request than she originally thought. "I want to see your..." Kinana just couldn't say it now. The adrenaline was now gone and she could already feel her body lose it's energy. "Natsu!" She pouted and puffed out her cheeks. "You know what I mean!" She accused.

"No Kinana, I really don't!" Natsu continued to feign ignorance, figuring out why women like to tease so much. He was inwardly kicking himself for not doing this earlier.

"I wanna see..." her shoulders slumped. "I wanna see your... penis." She finally let out.

"Oh!" Natsu exclaimed, exaggerating greatly. "You want to see my cock! Why didn't you just say so? And there's no need to call it a 'penis', you're a big girl so just say cock or dick." He told her.

Kinana buried her face into her hands as her face burned brighter. At this point Natsu began to worry about just how hard Kinana was blushing.

"I'm just messing with you Kinana, I know what you meant." Natsu said softly as he crouched down. "However, I want to change things up a bit before I whip out my dick, alright?" He asked.

Kinana picked her head up and look at him. "A-Alright... what were you thinking of changing?" She asked.

Looking behind him to make sure he was aiming right, Natsu sat on the nearby coffee table away from where she was seated. He scammed over the room a little and judge it's size and the size of the house. "You got a shower?" He asked.

"Of course," she nodded, "right down the hall."

Natsu also nodded as he got back up again but surprised Kinana when he scooped her up into his arms for a second time, only this time he chose to carry her bridal style. The bar waitress blushed and hid her head in the crook of his neck as he carried her down to the shower.

"Why are you taking me to the shower, Natsu?" She asked softly, nuzzling him with her nose.

"Cause to be honest, we're both kinda dirty. And I know that you probably want your first time to be as romantic as possible, so if I have to push back my desires to make you comfortable, I'll do it in a heartbeat." Natsu told her as he came up to the door he guessed was the shower, fortunately for him he was right. It was a small, modest bathroom complete with a stand-in shower, a faucet, and a toilet.

"You don't have to hold yourself back because of me..." she sighed, feeling a little guilty.

Natsu gently kissed her forehead. "No, I want to be gentle. As much as I hate to say it, this will probably hurt Kinana, no matter the pace. Now how do you start this shower?" He asked.

Sensing that he wanted to move on from the subject, Kinana complied. "I know it's a bit weird, right is hot and left is cold." She told him and he nodded his thanks. Soon she heard the familiar rush of water spraying out of the shower head. "So you're going to take a shower?" She asked curiously.

"Nope! I'm not just taking one, so are you!" He grinned as he pulled out of the small glass stall. "Where do you keep your towels?" He asked.

"Under here, I'll get them!" She told them as she quickly got up and bent over to get the towels, completely forgetting that she had no pants on so she flashed Natsu perhaps the greatest view he could ever see.

"Woah Kinana!" Natsu grinned widely as he got an eyeful of the maiden's soft, doughy ass cheeks. Kinana's ass was perfectly rounder, like a peach, and as pure and pale as the rest of her soft skin. ' _So big... I could probably make them clap just by slapping them together!_ ' Natsu immediately wrote that thought down for later. He just couldn't help but reach out and grab a handful of the purple haired woman's bootylicious ass. His grin widened when he felt his fingers sink into the soft flesh of her bum, it was almost like grabbing gelatin her ass wobbled so much. ' _I wonder if her breasts are just like this?_ '

"Natsu!" Kinana squealed and nearly bumped her head under the sink as Natsu began to molest her juicy booty. Natsu could tell this touching turned her on by the way her recovering pussy began to leak even more arousal.

"Perhaps I should just give you some dick right now, after all, your pussy is begging for it again!" Natsu whistled as he felt the heat from her snatch grow. "But let's just hurry up and get in the shower. I still haven't seen those giant knockers of yours yet," Natsu reminded.

Kinana stood back up quickly, her breasts bouncing and jiggling around in her tight tank top from the quick action. And thanks to his hand still being placed firmly on her rump, Natsu learned that when one voluptuous body part of Kinana shook, _it all shook with it_. He easily deduced that with proper training, Kinana would be a wild dick tamer, one to put even his skills to the test.

Releasing her supple flesh from his hand, Natsu back up against the wall. "Well Kinana? Come on, take off that pesky shirt of yours and show me those giant melons of yours. I'm dying to see them." Natsu crossed his arms, giving the aura of impatience.

"Y-Yeah, I will," Kinana blushed as she sat the towels down and took a deep breath, gathering the courage to do this. However, Natsu would not be having anymore of her hesitation and grabbed a hold of the neckline of her shirt. "Natsu, what are yo- Ahhh!" She cried out as Natsu tore her shirt open, causing Kinana's supreme endowments to bounce free of their confident and flop around until they settled into place on her chest, almost reaching down to the middle of her stomach. If Natsu's hands had not caught her's, Kinana would have quickly moved to cover up her super soft knockers in embarrassment.

"Woah..." Natsu whistled as he gazed upon Kinana's chest, the two big globes of pure white flesh that were always hidden to his eyes until now. He had only seen a few pairs of breasts in his day, the obvious ones being Lucy, Erza, and Lisanna and then some but Kinana's immediately topped all of them. He didn't know why exactly, but upon seeing them, Natsu couldn't help but set her's among the rest. Lucy's were definitely bigger, Erza's were rounder, and Lisanna's were more perky. So what was so great about them that changed his mind? Was it perhaps the fact that Kinana was a lot more concealed and innocent in her outfits? Or was it simply love? Natsu didn't know. But what he did know was that he was - at some point - going to shove his cock in between those two overweight pillows of hers.

Now finally getting a good look at Kinana's whole, nude body, Natsu smirked as his eyes rolled over every inch of her soft, pale flesh. Most women in the guild had some degree of muscle, but not Kinana, she was just a soft maiden who was lucky enough to have the colossal curves of Aphrodite herself. Her curves were like waves, each one gently flowing into the next to create the ideal hourglass figure. Her boobs, so big and soft hung low due to their immense size and weight, but Natsu could still find her very attractive without those two flesh balloons, not to mention she still had an ass that made his mouth water.

' _Erza was sexy but also had a lot of muscle while Lisanna ha-_ ' a guilty feeling etched its way into Natsu's mind and he frowned internally. ' _I should probably stop comparing them. It isn't right and it's unfair to Kinana, I really don't want to screw things up with her_.' Luckily for him, Kinana didn't see or sense his emotional turmoil for that split second.

"Kinana, those are some damn fine titties," Natsu said to snap himself back into the moment, being extremely blunt and vulgar as he did so. Kinana blushed as such a dirty word was used to name her breasts. She had heard all the other names for boobs but the T word was definitely one that made her feel so dirty and trashy.

Natsu just couldn't tear his eyes away. His erection was now straining the fabric of his pants to the breaking point. He didn't know if he'd be able to go soft on her tonight, he might just give it all he got.

"Get your fine ass in that shower, right now," Natsu ordered with his toothy grin, his feisty behavior sending shivers down Kinana's spine, enough to entice her to get a move on.

"Yes sir!" She cried out as she swiftly opened the door before hopping into the hot shower. Natsu finally realized that steam was building up so all he could see inside the glass was Kinana's curvaceous silhouette. With his dick as hard as a rock and his confidence at an all time high, Natsu quickly stripped down to his boxers before discarding those as well. Kinana wasn't going to know what hit her.

"You ready for me to join you?" Natsu asked as he prepped himself to get in there and shook off his boxers.

Kinana nodded but knew he didn't know that she did. "Y-Yes." She squeaked.

"Good," she couldn't see it, but she could tell he was giving off another one of his fiery grins. "Cause I'm coming in." And with that, he opened the door to the shower and was immediately assaulted with waves of steam coming into his face. "Is it too hot for you?" He asked to make sure she was comfortable.

Kinana hummed, "yep! But before you get in, can you get a wash cloth or a sponge? I forgot to bring mine in here." She asked.

"You mean this?" He asked as he grabbed a tan sponge from off of a shelf. "You do realize that I'm going to be the one washing you, right? And I'm sure as hell not gonna put anything between your body and my hands!" He licked his lips as he stepped in, almost touching Kinana's body with his own but there was enough space for the two of them to stand in.

Kinana looked over her shoulder when he entered and despite the heat of the water, she could still feel Natsu's blazing hot breath on her neck. "You're going to... wash me?" She asked innocently.

Natsu reached over her head to take a bar of soap off of the built in shelf and began to lather the now wet wash cloth with it. "Yeah, and then you're going to wash me." He told her.

But before she could respond, Natsu stepped closer to her, pressing his body into hers. And that was when Kinana felt it. Her face burned bright red for the millionth time but this time her knees grew weak and trembled, her pussy reached a new level of arousal, and her lips fell open. When Natsu stepped forward, he strategically pressed his mammoth cock right in between the doughy cheeks of her ass and pressed his thick shaft right against her pussy and ass.

' _I-It's pressing up against me!_ ' Kinana panicked, finding it hard to stand on her own. She didn't know if her body became so numb because of fear, or some newfound lust that was attributed to having sex with a Dragon Slayer. ' _It's very long. Very, very long. And it's girth..._ ' Kinana bit her lip. ' _It's so... fat!_ ' She didn't know if that was the proper word to describe it, but it was all she could think of.

"Na..tsu..." Kinana breathed gently as she leaned her head back, feeling a little light headed.

Natsu pressed his head into hers, "you okay? Do you want to stop?" He asked.

Kinana shook her head, she couldn't just let him have put himself out there and get no return for his actions, she'd see to it that he gets fully rewarded later. And from the feel of his cock alone, he was pretty excited. "No, I want to continue." She told him.

"Great, that means I can't get to work on these huge titties of yours!" Natsu's eyes shot down to her ponderous breasts and grabbed the washcloth and set it right down on her neck. But instead of running the washcloth down to scrub the woman's overly healthy bosom, Natsu got a better idea. He looked over and saw that there was a bottle of shampoo. ' _Bingo!_ ' He thought with a smirk. He reached over and grabbed it before turning it over.

"Pay close attention Kinana," Natsu instructed as he slowly squeezed out a long, silky stream of shampoo and poured it down on Kinana's heavenly chest as a sign of things to come. Kinana stared in amazement as Natsu drizzled the cold liquid onto her pale white breasts, creating a maze of liquid on each massive orb. She was even more surprise when he turned her around and handed her the bottle. "Now you pour some on me, then we can wash each other before going to your bedroom."

Kinana looked at him with a puzzled expression. "Pour some on you? Where do you- oh..." realization hit Kinana like a train as she slowly stared down, finally having an official introduction with Natsu's second head. It was so erect and firm that it looked like a pillar pointing up at a forty-five degree angle so she was looking down on the red, purplish helmet and watched in fascination as it throbbed for her touch. She was right, it was very long. So long that she could lean over just little and barely kiss it on its tip. But that wasn't the only monstrous attribute of it. Make no mistake about it, it may have been long but it was very thick, like a solid pole wrapped in human flesh and veins. She began to wonder how Erza or Lisanna even managed to take it without getting any serious injuries.

"W-Wow... i-it's c-certainly bigger than I thought..." Kinana coughed before getting back on track to slowly pour it down. She watched in slow motion as the white goopy substance drizzled down onto

Natsu closed his eyes as he felt the gooey substance coat his member. "This is nice." He said. Kinana didn't respond as she was too focused on his hard cock. What fascinated her even more than the actual size of the shaft itself, was when she caught an eye on the healthy set of testicles hanging down from it like two pendulums. Kinana was a very innocent girl, but she knew that Natsu's sex appeal was too abnormal for any normal man to have.

She was thrown out of her own thoughts when Natsu seized hold of her tits, roughly squeezing and mashing them in his hands now that he could finally feel them without clothes in the way. "These feel exactly like I thought they would..." Natsu said softly as he roughly abused Kinana's sensitive flesh by shaping it into any shape he deemed fit and rubbed the shampoo into them.

Kinana winced at his rough playfulness while her own hands had only just managed to grasp his cock, which like she suspected, was almost too thick for her to grasp. She simply couldn't fathom this thing going inside her, yet deep down, a small part of her was excited to try it.

' _Up, down. Left, right. In, out._ ' Natsu thought to himself as he currently did the pattern, playing with her soap covered boobs being the best way to spend your time in a shower. Kinana's overweight orbs of fatty flesh proving to be the best of the best. His cock grew sturdier in Kinana's small hands as he envisioned himself placing his cock between the two jelly like knockers he held so tightly in his hands.

' _So much for washing... I think he just wanted an excuse to get my boobs wet and play with them,_ ' Kinana sighed. Her hand slowly began to jerk Natsu's throbbing shaft, rolling her delicate fingers over the heated flesh. She was surprised when a large dollop of precum pooled at Natsu's slit before slowly dropping down to the floor. It was then that she realized Natsu's balls weren't just big and heavy for show, but they held perhaps gallons of semen. ' _Perhaps they would like to be played with too?_ ' She asked herself as she used her hand holding up his cock head and moved it down to grasp his balls.

She was rewarded with a low, guttural growl from Natsu and a steady stream of precum to start being released by his cock. Kinana curiously started to catch some of it in her jerking hand and use it as a makeshift lubricant to stroke his cock even faster and smoother than before.

Natsu grew to love the feel of Kinana's soft hand slowly rub his erection back and forth. "That's pretty good Kinana, I like your pace." He complemented as he pinched one of her erect red nipples and pulled on it roughly, causing the momentous globe of flesh to stretch with it and Kinana to squeal.

"N-No problem!" She said, wincing from the pinching of her nipple. But that didn't deter her hands from servicing Natsu, her hands still working at his cock and balls. But as much as it pleased Natsu to have his manhood fondled, he knew that Kinana's slow, inexperienced pace - no matter how good it felt - would never get him off.

"I'm tired of this," Natsu said as he released her sudsy bosom. "You ready to take this to the bedroom and lose your virginity?" He asked bluntly.

Kinana nodded, albeit a bit shaky about it. "Y-Yeah, I think I'm ready." She told him, although her voice lacked enthusiasm or distaste. She really had no opinion on sex so far. Sure she understood why so many people were so crazy about it, but she was a bit indifferent. That doesn't mean she doesn't appreciate the orgasms that Natsu has so graciously provided and she sure as hell liked staring at his huge schlong, but so far for Kinana, sex was just meh for her. On some level Natsu knew that, so he knew he needed to change that.

Not bothering to dry off with a towel but instead heat up the temperature around them so Kinana got a personal dryer experience, Natsu then hoisted the slightly wet woman into his arms bridal style once more. Unlike Lucy, Kinana easily grew to like being carried this way. Natsu did to since he got a closeup view of her giant tits bouncing and wobbling when he took a step.

Natsu deduced that since the bathroom was the only room on the left side of the hallway, her bedroom was on the right. Fortunately for him, he was right. Upon opening the white door, Natsu was once again in contact with Kinana's plain and average personality, her room would be easily mistaken for a hotel room if one did not know any better. Natsu actually liked it, sure he thought the bed was a little too small but that could be changed.

"What size is your bed? A twin?" He teased.

Kinana blushed and told him to set her down on it. "No, it's a double. Look if you think it's to small than we can-"

"Shh, I was just kidding. I think I like it, seems nice and firm." Natsu said as he climbed up onto it and laid her out. Kinana blushed like an innocent girl about to lose her virginity, which she was. Natsu pushed apart her long, elegant legs so he could see her sopping wet pussy once again. "Looks like you're very ready Kinana. Normally if you're pussy was this wet, I'd just bend you over and take you to the ground, but since you want this to be romantic, we're gonna do missionary."

Once again Natsu asked her to lift her legs up slightly, which she did, so he could slide in the space. Once in the right position, Natsu placed his hulking erection right onto her moist cunt, lubing it up. "Looks like I don't need to lube my dick up or anything, you're already so wet."

Kinana wanted to cover her face to hide her embarrassment but thought Natsu would want her full attention so she didn't. She just looked down as his intimidating cock rested on her virgin cunt, the thick behemoth already drooling with precum as it prepared itself to ravage her ready pussy.

"B-Be gentle..." she squeaked out, hoping he wasn't as rough as he made himself out to be. However, she was surprised when he leaned down and gently laid a kiss on her plump lips before pulling back to stare deeply in her eyes.

"For you," he said as he pulled his head back to aim his tip right at her entrance. "Always." He pushed it in.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kinana looked over at her clock, her hazy vision making it to difficult to read properly. She surmised that it was roughly two o'clock in the morning. She felt her heart drop as she knew that she had to be at the guild in roughly four hours and that was going to be torture for her. She laid on her small bed, her body all sweaty and sore, but the thing that worried her most was her thoroughly fucked pussy which was so full of his cum that it dribbled out of her abused lips and onto the sheets. Natsu did go easy on her, but he just kept fucking load after huge, thick load into her. It made her worry for when he decided she was ready for him to go all out.

Speaking of the pink haired Dragon Slayer, the tired man was peacefully snoozing away on the floor. Kinana felt bad about letting him sleep on the floor but she couldn't help it. He fell off a couple of minutes ago and didn't even flinch! Besides, what with her numb legs, sore muscles, and practically flooded cunt and womb, she didn't have the strength to help him back up.

" _I feel so... stuffed..._ ' Kinana curiously poked at her swollen pelvis, feeling Natsu's virile seed sloshing around inside her. It made her wince as she found it too obscene. She was not only afraid of how she was going to get rid of all the excess cum but the consequences of Natsu doing her raw. She was confident that she wasn't going to get pregnant but the mere fact alone that she felt so complete after having him inside her made her worry. Maybe Natsu was the one for her, but she couldn't decide if she loved him right now, she'd muddy up her thoughts and confuse her love for the sex as actual love for him.

Either way, she'd make up her mind before the day ended.

 ** _To Be Continued-_**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _A/N:_** **Oh man, sorry for skipping out on the actual sex itself, but I don't think you guys would've liked the direction I would've taken it. I was planning on being a bit more realistic on the whole losing the virginity think but I think it would've just killed the mood. Anyways, let me know if you want more and tell me your thoughts on everything, especially me having Erza and Lisanna being the girls before Kinana. Anyways, hope you all have a great day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Natsu x Kinana 3**

 ** _A/N:_** **Le grande finale! We've come a long way for this moment guys and here it is!**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** **I do not own the Fairy Tail series or any characters in said series.**

 ** _Warnings:_** **Slight OOC, maybe some intense fisting but who knows?**

 **"** I don't know about this... **" - Regular Speech**

 **'** _I need to get back!_ **' - Regular Thought**

 **"Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora!" - Attack**

 **"** ** _The Northern Fortress, Monday 2:36 p.m._** **" - Place Setting**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Three Weeks Later**

 ** _Fairy Tail Guildhall, Sunday 10:46 a.m._**

"Business is slow today, isn't it Kinana?" Mira smiled as she stood next to the purple haired beauty in question.

Kinana nodded. "It is," she yawned.

Mira rose an eyebrow at that. "Now what's got you so tired this early in the day?" She asked.

Kinana just waved her off. "Oh nothing, just slept on the wrong side of the bed last night." She lied, hoping to get Mira off of her case but Mira didn't buy it for a second and decided to press the matter, hoping to get a little gossip on this slow work day.

"Now now Kinana, what good will lying do? Just be honest," Mira smiled sweetly, hoping to finally get an answer.

The former snake didn't budge. "I don't know what you're talking about..." she replied shyly. She could play this game just as good as Mira could. So here comes the age old question: what happens when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object? Well, we don't know but what we do know is that they always get interrupted by an alcoholic.

"Sup ladies!" Cana Alberona saluted as she walked up to the bar with swagger and charm in her step.

The two bartenders looked at their bisexual friend and smiled. "Good morning Cana," they both said respectively.

Cana noticed the little tension the two beauties had going between them and rose an eyebrow. "Umm, did I interrupt something?" She asked.

Kinana and Mira shook their heads.

"Nope! Just peachy!" Mira smiled. "I was just asking Kinana why she was so sleepy!"

"Sleepy?" Cana asked while directing her gaze to the purple haired bombshell. "Did Natsu keep jabbing you till the sun came up?" The brunette laughed, causing Mira's eyes to widen and Kinana to shrink in embarrassment as Cana had supposedly discovered them.

Kinana didn't know what to be more afraid of, Cana somehow finding out or Mira slowly turning towards her.

"You... You and Natsu, huh?" Mira asked, her tone completely void of any emotion.

"Yes!" Kinana squeaked.

Mira didn't say another word but simply reached under the counter to grab something. Kinana and Cana knew what it was immediately and covered their ears. Mira finally pulled out a white white megaphone.

"LADIES! EMERGENCY MEETING!" She screeched, causing nearly every member in the guild to lose their hearing and some even suffered worse damage such as bleeding eardrums.

"EMERGENCY MEETING!" Mirajane's voice echoed through Magnolia.

"Huh?" Levy looked up from her books as she sat in her room at Fairy Hills. She heard the call and reluctantly placed a bookmark on the page before closing it. She really wished to have continued reading the book.

"Emergency meeting?" Wendy asked herself aloud as she placed another shirt in her dresser after having completed her laundry.

"Yeah! Now I have a reason to go see Gray-sama!" Juvia cheered as she hugged the bootleg Gray body pillow close to her voluptuous body. Within a few split seconds she had placed the pillow on her bed and bolted out the door.

"Another one?" Lucy groaned in her apartment, still lounging about on her bed. "This is like the eighth one this week!" She whined, huffing as she got up and put on her shoes.

Erza, who was just walking back into town with her cart behind her, looked in the direction of the guildhall. "Wow, what impeccable timing!" She smirked. The scarlet haired beauty just got done doing a job and was happy to relax with her gal pals, especially when they would all be nude and ready for a good scrub down.

Lisanna, who was now partially deaf from being on the other side of the room when her sister shrieked, wobbled over to the entrance of the hot springs. "At least I don't have a long walk..."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _Fairy Tail Hot Spring, Sunday 11:15 a.m._**

After a short time, Mira finally had all the women assembled in the guild's baths. It wasn't an easy job, but Mira managed to get all the girls who were able to come to join her, mainly the more prominent girls were currently in Magnolia so she didn't have to worry about the other fodder spreading the secret.

Kinana fidgeted uncomfortably in her seat, not liking the idea of Mira spreading her secret around to a bunch of naked women, especially if two of her boyfriend's former love interests were present.

"Mira..." Lucy mewled, "why'd you call us here? Today was supposed to be my day off!" The blonde whined. Not only had she just taken a bath, by herself, back at her place but she could feel Cana slowly and subtly making her way over to her.

"I agree with Lu," Levy sat down in the hot, clear water with her head down and her hands in her lap.

"Nonsense!" Erza shouted with a lewd blush on her face as she roughly scrubbed Juvia's back. "You all should be thankful that we can meet like this! I don't think there's a better way for girls to bond then to join each other in a public bath!" And with that, she went back to eyeing Juvia's slim neck as she washed the blue haired maiden.

"That looks a bit too rough Erza..." Lisanna winced.

Mira just giggled as she leaned back onto the side of the stone rim. "Be gentle with poor Juvia, Erza, she's not built like you or me." She advised to which Erza nodded. "But bathing isn't the only reason I brought us here." She revealed.

Immediately all the girls looked at their current de facto leader with unyielding attention which pleased the bar waitress.

"It has recently come to my attention that one of our dear friends has started a relationship without informing us first." She started and nearly all the women's eyes shot open as wide as dinner plates and Kinana shrunk even more into the water to hide her embarrassment. "This atrocity was committed by our very own Kinana!" Mira said as she pointed to the purple haired woman.

Lucy rose her eyebrows in shock. "Kinana? You started dating someone?" She asked.

Kinana blushed profoundly. "Y-Yes!" She squeaked.

"This bath just got a whole lot more interesting..." Lisanna said.

Mira heard her sister and grinned even wider. "Oh but it gets even better my beloved sister, for the man she is dating is Natsu Dragneel!"

...

Kinana looked around nervously as the whole room went silent.

...

The silence was beginning to get bug her.

...

Now she wished someone would just say something to break the ice.

...

"WHAT?" Every girl besides those who already knew shrieked.

"Natsu-nii is dating a girl..." Wendy uttered. "How could this have happened?" She asked bluntly.

Levy looked at her fellow blue haired companion. "I don't know, but let's hope he didn't trick Kinana into this."

"Kinana," Juvia spoke up, "blink twice if that pink haired maniac is holding you hostage."

Lucy shook her head at Juvia. "No, Natsu's not smart enough to hold someone hostage, he's probably just barging into her house and the only way Kinana can cope with the constant invasion of privacy is to tell herself that they're dating."

"Nah, Kinana's probably a closet freak and only enjoys stuff that scares away most men who have a brain, unlike Natsu who's too stupid to know when to run." Cana joked.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What do your dragon ears hear, Gajeel?" Gray asked as he sat next to the iron clad Dragon Slayer.

Gajeel, who was currently hearing every word that the girl's uttered from outside the door, just sniffed and wiped his eyes to avoid spilling tears. "Nothing. Just a bunch of hurtful stuff." He said.

"Like what?" Gray pressed.

Unfortunately for Gajeel, no matter how hard he tried to stop the tears they refused to be stopped. "Nothing man, le-let's just go get Natsu a cake or something."

Gray was taken back. "What? Why?"

"I don't know man, those bitches are saying some hurtful stuff and it's making me feel a little upset." Gajeel whimpered.

"Uhhh..." Gray muttered and watched as Gajeel got up and walked away.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Do you guys think you're being just a little bit too harsh on Natsu?" Kinana asked sheepishly. "I am dating him after all so it kinda annoys me that you're making fun of him."

Cana nodded, "yeah I'll admit that maybe I am a little too hard on him..." the brunette rubbed the back of her neck and hung her head low.

Kinana smiled in approval, "thank you Ca-"

"But what I really want to know is how _hard_ he is on you!" Cana interrupted with a perverse blush on her face.

Several of the other girls also blushed. They knew sooner or later Cana or Mira would start to probe just a little too deep.

"Maybe we shouldn't talk about this?" Lucy asked nervously, not wanting to hear about her friends' more intimate relationship.

Erza immediately glared at the blonde. "Hush Lucy, it would be good for us to hear about Na- I mean Kinana's- bedroom affairs. She is our friend after all and we should do our best to make sure she only gets the best treatment."

Lisanna nodded. "My thoughts exactly. We wouldn't want Natsu being too... _enthusiastic_ with poor Kinana now would we? After all, our bodies aren't the same as hers, she can't take hits like we can." The white beauty said.

"I just want to know what he's packing..." Mira whispered to herself with a perverse blush on her face. Luckily no one heard her.

Cana started to get loud. "Come on Kinana! Spill it! Tell us how he is!"

"Or don't... Juvia doesn't care..." Juvia silently pleaded that she would so that she would have an idea of how her beloved Gray would treat her as he and Natsu had similar stances on certain subjects.

"Should I even be in here?" Wendy asked herself to which Levy shook her head.

Kinana just looked down at the water and closed her eyes, hoping that they would all just disappear. Unfortunately for her, they were going nowhere. "Natsu's..." she mumbled.

"Natsu's what?" Lisanna and Erza leaned in closer.

Again Kinana blushed deeper. "He's..."

Mira and Cana both leaned in, more so than Erza and Lisanna. "He's...?"

She shook her head violently and tried to force the words out. She held her breath but couldn't seem to function. "He's... He's...!"

Even Lucy was starting to get a little intrigued. "Just say it!" She encouraged.

"He's an animal!" Kinana finally blurted out. "He just want stop fucking me! He just keeps thrusting and thrusting until he cums and even then he doesn't stop! He doesn't even pullout either! Just keeps fucking his load into me! By the time he's done, I'm completely filled and can't feel my lower body!"

The girls gathered all fell back at the news, each one of them was completely shocked to hear that. Well, Erza and Lisanna weren't but they were still surprised Natsu had been so rough with Kinana.

Again, the silence began to worry Kinana and make her fidget uncomfortably. "I-I shouldn't have said that..." she blushed as she began to get out of the water. "I'll see you guys later!" She waved as she wrapped a towel around her voluptuous body and made a break for the door, not bothering to change into her clothes just yet. Kinana just wanted to leave and hide in a hole where no one would ever find her.

' _I gotta get Natsu!_ ' She told herself. She didn't know why she was being so paranoid but she just felt that she put herself into a situation that was not favorable for her or Natsu. After all, she had said those things when two of his former flames were in the bath with her, ready to grill her for more details.

But back at the tub, the air was still thick and heavy.

"No one else is gonna say it?" Cana asked with a huff. "Ugh, fine. I'll say it. I have a newfound respect for Natsu!" She blurted out.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _Fairy Tail Guildhall, Sunday 11:32 a.m._**

Coming out of the bath very quickly, Kinana rushed down the hallway. Her body was still very wet so her clothes clung to her soft, wet skin like latex, bearing all she had to the world. Fortunately for Kinana, she had managed to wear underwear today but some pretty risqué lingerie at that, the lace almost showing her most private and intimate areas.

She looked around the main hall and saw that her boyfriend had just arrived and was looking at the job board. "Natsu!" She whispered harshly, hoping his enhanced hearing would pick up her distressed call so she wouldn't have to shout it and draw attention to her wet form.

Thank Mavis he heard her.

"Hmm?" Natsu looked towards the purplette and his eyes nearly bugged out when he saw her glorious, pale mammaries dripping with water. "Kinana? Why are you so wet?" He asked, not missing the dual meaning that could be taken as a sex joke.

Kinana just shook her head. "It doesn't matter, let's just get out of here. I'm... tired for the day and I want to just go relax. But, you probably want to go on a job, correct?" She asked shyly, upset with herself for letting her selfishness cloud her judgement.

Natsu shook his head. "Nah I was just bored since I don't really see anyone here. But I guess I could take the rest of the day off to go hangout with you." Natsu told her in a low whisper as his gaze fell down to her soaking wet top.

Kinana gulped and looked down at Natsu's pants, seeing his sleeping member began to awaken with a new hunger. "B-But we had sex all last night!" She whispered harshly. "How can you still want more?"

"I don't know!" Natsu shrugged carelessly. "But what I do know is that I wanna take you home and you throw you on the bed where I can have my way with you..." he finished the last part in a low, husky voice that sent shivers down her spine.

He didn't wait for her response and instead took hold of her hand and began to lead her out the great big doors. By now Natsu had the route to her house memorized like the back of his hands. The pink haired Dragon Slayer was practically dragging the poor woman down the street as he rushed to get her home. Numerous people, whom Natsu knew to be her neighbors, all looked mildly disquieted with him, probably since the amount of noise complaints in the area shot up when Natsu started sleeping with Kinana.

Kinana blushed nervously and just waved to her neighbors. "Sorry about him..." she chuckled hesitantly. "He tends to get too excited!" Despite how many cover up stories and alibis she came up with, Kinana knew that sooner or later Natsu would get her evicted from her home.

Speaking of her home, they finally made it! And as per usual, nearly a dozen letters from Kinana's landlord were stuffed into her mailbox, they were all probably about the noise or the damage to the bed and walls. It was all quite embarrassing for her and it slightly irritated her that Natsu got off scot-free when it was almost always his fault!

"Our humble abode!" Natsu smirked as he fiddled with the door, desperately trying to get it open so he could take Kinana to pleasure avenue.

"Our?" Kinana couldn't help but giggle.

Natsu gave her a toothy grin. "Of course, I plan on moving in here sooner or later."

Kinana's joking attitude immediately disappeared. "Wait what? You plan on moving in?" She asked as stopped in her tracks.

"Umm yeah?" Natsu said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Where else would we live when we have a family?"

"FAMILY?" Kinana cried out in surprise.

Natsu's face grew more perverse as a shadow obscured the left side of his face. "Yeah, now that we've consummated our love over thirty-five times now, I plan on breeding you till we have sixteen babies!"

Kinana almost instantly slammed the door on him.

"Wha...?" Natsu looked perplexed. "Kinana? Babe?" He called out as he backtracked out into the middle of the street. "Are you mad, you gotta tell me! What threw you off more: the breeding sixteen babies out of you or the fact I'm moving in!" He shouted.

"Mommy?" Natsu's ears perked up when he heard a little kid off to the side. Oh no, what had he just done. "What does breeding mean?" The boy asked innocently. Slowly and almost painfully, Natsu looked around him to see the whole neighborhood surrounding him in the street. Every single face on the adults either showed extreme disgust or extreme hatred.

"Babe, I'll see you later!" Natsu shouted out as he prepared to make a swift getaway.

"Not. So. Fast." A stern, authoritative voice called out from the crowd and small, pale police officer walked towards Natsu. "Sir, under the laws of Magnolia and plain principles, I hereby place you under arrest for public indecency.

Natsu scoffed at the little man. "Oh please, you don't even have a gun!" He taunted.

"That may be true..." the officer started as he reached for his belt. "But what I do have is a pen and a notebook to write you a very strong citation!"

"I'm shaking..." Natsu sweat dropped.

Before either one of the men could make a move, Kinana opened her door again. "I'm sorry people," she apologized. "Please forgive him, he doesn't quite understand our culture. You see, my friend here is from a far off county," Kinana lied.

Murmurs began to sweep through the crowd. "Oh yeah? What country?" A voice called out.

"A small island nation called Idiotstan, they're a tribal nation but they're making progress. I volunteered to take him in and teach him our customs so that he could go back and change his country for the better." The purple haired woman explained.

"Oh that makes sense!" A woman called out.

"Yeah! It does!" Another man shouted.

Soon the streets began to erupt in applause for Kinana. She took this distraction to reach out and grab Natsu and pulled him back into her apartment.

Natsu chuckled as he felt himself get pushed on the couch and watched as she sat down next to him. "What idiots!" He cackled. "I can't believe they bought that!"

Kinana didn't look pleased. "I couldn't believe you said you wanted a family," she cut in.

He stopped laughed and looked at her. "Heh heh, sorry about that. I guess I kinda jumped the gun a little too soon huh?" He asked nervously, hoping she wouldn't stay mad at him.

Kinana crossed her arms and looked away. "I don't know Natsu, how could I ever date a man who would want to have only sixteen kids."

Natsu rubbed the back of his necks. "Look, I'll..." it dawned on him. "Wait, did you just say only?" He asked.

"Yep! I want at least eighteen cute little babies!" Kinana squealed to which Natsu hugged her. "I'm so excited I can hardly stand it! What are we going to name them!?"

Natsu kissed the top of her head. "Well that can wait, first we have to actually make the babies, remember?" He smirked down at her.

Kinana looked up, her face nearly matching Erza's in color. "Y-Yeah!"

Standing up, Natsu offered his hand to her. "Well milady, our bedroom awaits!"

 ** _The End_**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _A/N:_** **You all are probably mad at me for having this ending and not having a lemon but honestly this was what I had in mind all along, Natsu and Kinana wanting to have many, many babies. I really like doing these stories as it gives me a chance to write a fun story about Natsu and a significant other. I may do more, some of which including Minerva, Kagura, Yukino, or Jenny. Let me know if you want one with one of those girls and I'll probably get on it eventually. Anyways,hope you enjoyed the story!**


End file.
